


Сезон дождей

by miorumi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentioned Kang Yuchan | Chan, Mentioned Lee Donghun, Mentioned Park Junhee | Jun, Romance, Songfic, Tattooed Wow, Tattoos, Wowson - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miorumi/pseuds/miorumi
Summary: У Пёнгвана под кожей зудит каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо чертового салона. Мастер-брюнет с забитой от пальцев до плеча правой рукой общается с одним клиентом, рисует другому эскиз, бьет тату третьему… Киму уже смотреть на это тошно, он мечтает – нет, даже жаждет – оказаться на месте каждого из них.





	Сезон дождей

Шестерни и поршни, пружины и гайки. Пёнгван в который раз пытается разглядеть все, каждую деталь, но расстояние и толстое стекло мешают так сильно, что злость берет. Он разочарованно вздыхает и собирается уходить, как вдруг замечает движение.  
  
      «Механическая» рука машет ему, а ее обладатель – улыбается, как старому другу.  
  
      Пёнгван поднимает свою в ответном жесте и спешно ретируется, не замечая, как затрудняется дыхание и вспыхивает огнем лицо.  
  
      Уже дома он пролистывает один за другим сотни сайтов, просматривает тысячи эскизов в поисках того самого, но вновь безуспешно. Пёнгван не видит на себе цветов (да и отец точно скажет, что это «по-гейски»), черепа в его образ не впишутся… еще за время поисков в интернете он нашел кучу тату с именами и фразами, но дорогой человек может пропасть из жизни, а жизненное кредо – перемениться в один миг.   
  
      И вновь он возвращается к началу – не знает, чего именно желает. Но все еще верит – как только увидит, обязательно поймет, что это  _оно_.   
  
      У Пёнгвана под кожей зудит каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо чертового салона. Мастер-брюнет с забитой от пальцев до плеча правой рукой общается с одним клиентом, рисует другому эскиз, бьет тату третьему… Киму уже смотреть на это тошно, он мечтает – нет, даже жаждет – оказаться на месте каждого из них. Почувствовать боль от иглы, как с каждым уколом тело оплетает угольный плющ чернил…   
  
       _…перестать ловить дразнящие улыбки, рассмотреть «механическую» руку во всех подробностях, дотронуться до каждой ее шестеренки._    
  
      И снова, раз за разом он позорно сбегает, дрожа от бессильной ярости за свою слабость.   
  
      Ему кажется, что во всей Сети не осталось уже татуировки, которой он не видел. Пёнгван ищет и ищет, как одержимый, что-то свое, подолгу рассматривает руки и ноги, сидя в ванной, даже пытается нарисовать на себе набросок черной ручкой. Несколько дней подряд он делает получасовой крюк, чтобы добраться до дома, избегая проклятый салон и мастера-андроида, но в итоге срывается и вновь появляется перед витриной.  
  
      Клиентов нет. Мастер сидит к нему спиной, в пол-оборота, и что-то… пишет? рисует? Пёнгван рискует подойти поближе. Андроид за стеклом кажется ему нереальным. Действительно – робот, а не человек. На его левом запястье Ким замечает еще одно тату, но рассмотреть не позволяет ракурс. Завороженный, он продолжает наблюдать за мужчиной, словно за рыбкой в аквариуме, ловит каждое из немногих его движений.   
  
      Когда Андроид, наконец, оборачивается, Пёнгван уже касается пальцами нагревшегося от летней жары стекла, а из собравшихся туч срываются первые капли.   
Их взгляды встречаются; Ким почти тонет в черных омутах глаз мастера и спешно ретируется, шагая в такт с колотящимся сердцем и усиливающимся дождем. В последний момент он успевает зацепиться за бейдж на серой футболке.   
  
      «Вау».   
  
      Он не может сосредоточиться на заданиях – раз за разом крутит на языке странное имя Андроида, воспроизводит в памяти другое, незнакомое тату. Даже пытается зарисовать его руку, ту самую, «механическую», проклиная себя за то, что бросил художку еще в средней школе. Пёнгван больше не ищет чужих эскизов.   
  
      Он хочет увидеть татуировки Вау, каждую из них. Прочитать их на его коже, словно на пергаменте. И свою точно так же заполнить.   
  
      Пёнгван понимает, что прочно подсел на синий наркотик, даже не успев его попробовать.   
  
      Утро следующего дня встречает его жутким ливнем. Хочется пропустить универ (тем более, что он так и не написал идиотское эссе по философии) и заодно – не пересекаться с Андроидом, но недовольный возглас возникшей в дверном проеме матери все-таки заставляет его подняться. Уже на парах Ким даже не пытается слушать преподавателя – все еще набрасывает в десятилетней, наверное, давности скетчбук руку, так прочно засевшую в дурной голове.  
  
      – Ты идти собираешься? – приводит его в чувство Ючан. – Земля вызывает Джейсона, как слышно?   
  
      Старое, еще из детства, прозвище все-таки срабатывает; Пёнгван растерянно толкает друга в плечо, сваливает вещи в рюкзак и спешит покинуть аудиторию.   
  
      – Давно ты меня так не называл.   
      – Примерно столько же, сколько ты не рисовал, – парирует Чан со своей обыкновенной улыбкой. – Я понимаю, философия – та еще скука, но чтобы ты вдруг…   
  
      Ким отшучивается. После вчерашнего позора – господи, будто сталкер какой-то! – возвращаться домой привычной дорогой мимо тату-салона совершенно не хочется. Но проливной дождь за окном отметает любую возможность обойти его грязными переулками.   
  
      – Может, зайдем куда-нибудь?   
      – Эм… извини, у меня уже есть планы, – рушит его последнюю надежду Чан, увлеченно строча кому-то длинное сообщение. – Может быть, завтра?  
  
      Они прощаются на повороте к метро, и перед тем, как спуститься к станции, Пёнгван замечает, как Ючан быстрым движением нежно приобнимает статного стройного блондина. Уже в вагоне он пытается выдворить из сознания аналогичные картины.   
  
       _Которые точно не станут реальными._  
  
      Он обещает себе не останавливаться у салона. Больше никогда. Самоконтроль был потерян еще давно, но вчера границы нормальности разбились вдребезги, посыпались на его голову вместе с каплями до сих пор не прекращающегося дождя.  
  
      Его план рушится уже через десять минут. Скользкий асфальт, глубокая лужа, сломанный зонт. Он начинает осознавать происходящее лишь тогда, когда «сотканная из металла» рука протягивает ему сухую футболку и кружку обжигающе горячего кофе.  
  
      – Что же ты так. Стоило быть осторожнее.   
  
      Пёнгван не различает слов – кажущийся таким знакомым голос занимает все его мысли, обволакивает их, словно бархат. Красного цвета.  
  
      – Прости, что не чистая, – продолжает голос, – но это лучше, чем ничего, да?  
  
      Ким отрешенно кивает в ответ. Окружающую обстановку он знает наизусть; без преграды аквариумного стекла она выглядит странно-иной, слишком настоящей, но Пёнгван готов поклясться – это не сон. Не морок, подброшенный воспаленным сознанием.  
  
      Андроид Вау стоит перед ним –  _человек, а не робот._  
  
      Пёнгван зависает на добрых пятнадцать секунд. С трудом, но до него доходит, что футболку Вау снял с себя.  
  
      Отводя взгляд, Ким пытается отказаться от помощи, не очень уверенно втолковывает Андроиду, что ему срочно нужно домой, а в итоге оказывается мягко, но настойчиво затолканным в тесную подсобку – переодеваться. Крохотное помещение заставлено стеллажами с коробками. Тут и там – кипы разрисованных эскизами бумаг. Пёнгван пытается присмотреться, но холодная мокрая рубашка противно липнет к телу, сбивая с мыслей. Помявшись в нерешительности, он наконец стягивает ее и, зажмурившись, надевает врученную Вау футболку.  
  
      От легкого запаха сандала и  _его_  кожи внутри что-то переворачивается.  
  
      Когда он выходит, Андроид стоит у стойки ресепшена и внимательно рассматривает страницу толстого альбома. Пёнгван замирает, вновь теряя ощущение реальности. От шеи Вау под ткань толстовки (откуда он успел ее достать?) крадется надпись на незнакомом ему языке – французский? Ониксово-черные волосы слегка растрепаны. Рядом с левой рукой лежит уже знакомый ему бейдж. Взгляд, уцепившись за что-то, вновь возвращается на руку.  
  
      Тату. То самое, что спряталось вчера. Цветок василька на запястье, его стебель, крадущийся по тыльной стороне ладони и ускользающий под безымянный палец.  
  
      Вау наконец замечает его. Поднимает голову, спешно убирает альбом в ящик и улыбается – тепло и знакомо.  
  
      – Вот, так же лучше? – Пёнгван кивает в ответ. – Извини, но кофе, кажется, остыл.  
      – Ничего. Мне все равно уже пора.  
  
      С разочарованным вздохом Андроид пожимает плечами и достает откуда-то кусок черно-белого картона, в котором Ким не сразу узнает визитку.  
  
      – Как скажешь. Черт, Донхун скоро вернется… администратор, – запоздало объясняет Вау. – Ты ведь забиться хочешь, я заметил. Зайди на днях. У меня есть… пара идей.  
  
      На возражения сил у Пёнгвана уже нет – ни моральных, ни физических, – и он, пообещав вернуться вместе с постиранной футболкой, спешит покинуть салон и его обитателя, благодаря его за помощь и в то же время пытаясь угомонить бьющийся где-то в животе узел.  
  
      – Подожди, – окликает его Вау, когда он уже переступает порог. – Как тебя зовут?  
      – Джейсон.  
  
      До дома он добегает раза в три быстрее обычного, вихрем проносится мимо матери и запирается в комнате.  
  
      Быть не может.  
  
      Бросая рюкзак куда-то в сторону, Пёнгван оседает на пол, прислоняется спиной к кровати и тонет в ароматах, которыми пропиталась чужая футболка – слишком большая и свободная для него. Он не пытается сопротивляться – отключает сознание и пускает все на самотек.  
  
      Ему уже даже не стыдно. Не после месяца мучений и попыток доказать себе, что это все неправда. И только сейчас, разглядывая испачканную руку, Пёнгван понимает, как же глупо старался себя обмануть.  
  
      Становится легче.  
  
      Пока он решается написать Вау, проходит неделя. Неделя раздумий и сохраненного «привет» в черновиках. Наконец, оно обрастает банальнейшим «как дела», неловким «извини, я занесу футболку на днях» и улетает в неизвестность. Руки бьет мелкая дрожь, когда абонент по ту сторону начинает набирать сообщение, и спустя минуту, – а казалось, что вечность, – Пёнгван получает ответ: «Думал, ты никогда не напишешь. Все как обычно, работаю. Буду ждать ;)».  
  
      В выходные Ким не может найти себе места – ожидание томительно настолько, что он чуть не порывается добежать до салона, наплевав на клиентов и загадочного администратора Донхуна. И то, что он уже видел этого покрытого с ног до головы татуировками коротко стриженного парня во времена «застеколья», Пёнгван предпочитает не вспоминать. За два дня он успевает узнать, что на самом деле Вау зовут Сэюном; что он когда-то серьезно занимался танцами и даже учился в университете искусств, но бросил, отдавшись татуировке и доказав родителям, что это больше, чем «тупое хобби». Пёнгвану уже недостаточно простого общения в смс. Хочется видеть Вау перед собой, слышать его голос – мягкий, бархатный, негромкий. Однажды он даже срывается и отправляет «кстати, я хотел тебе сказать», но неловко соскакивает с темы на какую-то глупость.  
  
      Хотя настоящая глупость – притворяться, что все в порядке. Что все – как прежде.  
  
      Впервые в жизни он не может дождаться понедельника. А когда тот на самом деле настает, чуть не забывает заботливо выстиранную (избавлять ее от смешения запахов, своего и  _Сэюна_ , было настоящей пыткой) и упакованную в пакет футболку на комоде. Пёнгван с трудом досиживает пары до конца – его колотит от нетерпения и нервов. После занятий Чан представляет ему Джунхи – того блондина, третьекурсника с актерского, – со вздохом сетует на то, что «общий друг» занят по работе и приглашает в кафе, отметить знакомство. Но выносить ожидание Ким уже попросту не в силах и, пробормотав какие-то неловкие отмазки, он, наконец, сбегает.  
  
      Неподалеку от салона Пёнгван внезапно замирает прямо посреди улицы. Осознание выливается на голову подобно ведру ледяной воды. Неудача – и клеймо на всю жизнь похуже любого тату мастера-недоучки. Отступление – простить себе не сможет.  
  
      «Нет, – думает он, продолжая путь, – сейчас или никогда».  
  
      – Как ты это делаешь? – Сэюн встречает его, удивленно вскидывая бровь. – Сегодня Донхуна опять нет. Уехал закупать исходники.  
  
      К горлу подступает комок. Недавно обретенная уверенность снова исчезает. Пёнгвану начинает казаться, что все это было ошибкой.  
  
      – Неужели? – сдавленно улыбается он и протягивает Вау пакет. – Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Ставлю на то, что он уже от меня устал.  
  
      Их руки соприкасаются на мгновение. В который раз Пёнгван пробегает взглядом по его тату и замечает кое-что новое.  
  
      Оно… неполное? Детали на руке обрываются, словно механизм еще не завершен. Рассмотреть их не получается – Сэюн забирает футболку, и она исчезает где-то в недрах стоящего неподалеку шкафа.  
  
      – Интересно? – от неожиданного вопроса Пёнгван вздрагивает. – Хочешь посмотреть?  
  
      Он без раздумий кивает в ответ и впивается взглядом в протянутую руку. Произведение искусства. Страшно подумать о том, сколько сил и времени на нее ушло. Но почему же тогда?..  
  
      Сам того не замечая, Пёнгван касается тату кончиками пальцев. Они скользят по элементам механизма, будто бы проверяя его исправность, и, добравшись до ладони, «спотыкаются» об незаконченные детали.  
  
      – Оно парное, – тихо произносит Сэюн, перехватывая его вопрос, – ну... должно быть.  
  
      Взгляд Пёнгвана медленно крадется вверх. По черной майке Вау, по струящемуся из-под нее к ключицам черному дыму.  
  
       _Четвертое_.  
  
      Он продолжает изучать его голые плечи и основание «металлической» руки. Его шею и обрывок фразы на ней: «Sois honnêt a…». Наконец, добирается до лица – почему-то алеющего.  
  
      «Сейчас или никогда, сейчас или никогда.» – стучит в голове.  
  
      – И все-таки, – уверенно начинает Пёнгван, тряхнув головой, но не договаривает.  
  
      Вскакивает со стула, делает размашистый шаг навстречу, цепляется пальцами за плечи, словно за спасительный плот.  
  
      Из ощущений – только его сухие губы, сбитое дыхание и горячая кожа.  
  
      Когда он решается открыть глаза, в окно бьет одинокий солнечный луч.  
  
      Сезон дождей заканчивается.  
  


***

  
      – Уже не болит?  
  
      Пёнгван отрицательно мотает головой, в тысячный раз рассматривая шестеренки, поршни, пружины и гайки. Наконец-то.  
  
      Переплетаются пальцы, стыкуются детали механизма – ему даже кажется, что он слышит щелчок, – становясь единым целым. Становясь совершенством.  
  
      Сэюн легко целует его в плечо.  
  
      До счастья осталось немного – забить вторую руку.

**Author's Note:**

> • На языке цветов василек означает верность, простоту и изящество. На язык слов переводится как «Не смею выразить тебе свои чувства».  
> • «Sois honnêt avec toi-même» – (франц.) «Будь честен с самим собой».


End file.
